


Pickles and Peanut Butter

by shannon_winchester



Series: Home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Chubby Dean, Daddies to be, Emotional Dean, Fluff, Hormonal Dean, Loving Castiel, M/M, Mother Hen Castiel, Mpreg, Needy Dean, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Triplets, multiple pregnancy, seriously so much fluff, two idjits in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannon_winchester/pseuds/shannon_winchester
Summary: It’s an unbearably uncomfortable August night, with sweltering heat and humidity creeping up the nape of their necks. Dean is a hormonal mess, trying to be comfortable and fall asleep with three babies rolling inside of him. He’ll do anything to fall asleep right now. Also, he’s stuck with a worry wart of a fiancé.





	Pickles and Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a prequel to October Leaves. Enjoy the tooth rotting sappy fluff about to come! :)
> 
> (I changed the name from Saturday Night Fever to Pickles and Peanut Butter. Don’t hate me.)

Through the darkness of the night, all that could be felt is love, and pure adoration. Castiel gripped Dean tightly to his chest and draped a large hand over his enormous belly, sheltering his babies.

It is an unbearably sweltering hot August night, and Dean’s due date is rapidly approaching. It has been increasingly harder for Dean to sleep, with three fluttering babies inside of his womb, somehow staying asleep during the day and awake at night— keeping him awake.

The sound of cicadas buzzing away into the night, and crickets chirping happily (yet, really, really annoyingly) kept Dean awake, eyes desperately trying to fall closed, but jerked open whenever a kick landed on his spleen.

Dean was now approaching 33 weeks, and sleep was an important thing right now, keeping him and his babies safe. He gripped onto Castiel’s night shirt and breathed in his scent, hopefully lulling him to sleep. God, he didn’t know how Cas could sleep in a full set of pajamas right now, it’s so friggin hot!

Castiel must have felt him squirming, as he placed his hand more firmly against his huge stomach and rubbed in soothing circles. The babies usually responded to their daddy’s touch and calmed down, but for some reason tonight, his protective grip isn’t cutting it.

“Caaaas... Caaaaas!” Dean moaned, a little breathy and ridden with discomfort.

Castiel woke from his light slumber and sat up lightly from where he laid adjacent to Dean. He had a tinge of panic in his demeanor, but when he rubbed his eyes and saw Dean lying uncomfortably on the bed, his voice changed to full blown panic and his eyes blew open wide.

“Dean? Are you okay? Did your water break? Do I need to pack the bags?” He asked nervously, placing a hand to Dean’s enormous belly.

Dean sat up, resting his back against the headboard and placing a few pillows behind him for support.

“No, you little worry wart. I can’t sleep. It’s too hot. The babies are going crazy, and they won’t stop..” He breathed out, admitting defeat and dabbing a bit of sweat from his forehead.

He quickly took off his extremely stretched out Led Zeppelin tee and threw it onto the floor. His stomach and hanging and full breasts were now in full view. Castiel’s eyes darkened with pleasure at the sight, but he quickly contained himself.

These babies weren’t even born yet, and they’ve already got Dean and Castiel wrapped around their chubby little fingers.

Castiel placed a finger to Dean’s lips, shutting him up and planted a sweet kiss to his now exposed rotund belly.

“I’ll take care of that, beautiful. Take off your pants, and I’ll turn up the AC.” Cas said, now turning to put on the bedside lamp, now illuminating the room.

Cas leaped out of bed and went to go down the hall to the thermostat.

“Cas?” Dean called out, hoping Cas would hear him.

“Yeah, honey?” He called back.

They’d gotten so used to this, with Dean complaining and Castiel going into overprotective-dad-mode, and catering to Dean’s every whim. He didn’t deserve this, but here he was. Utterly in love with him.

“Thank you. So much.” Dean said, placing two hands to either side of his giant stomach.

His distended abdomen now reached a little past middle of his thighs, resting heavily atop them whenever he sat down. Now, since being mostly bedridden, he’d been forced to sit with his legs spread, he’d gained so much weight. The stretched skin has a littering of angry red stretch marks, but they’re only reminders of the three beautiful babies inside of him.

He hears Castiel patter down the hallway, and enter the bedroom. Immediately, he’s washed over with a litany of feelings.

1.) He’s so in love with Cas, bed head and pajamas and all.

  
2.) He’s craving pickles and peanut butter for some reason, and three little humans tell him he’s going to feel like shit until he gets it.

  
3.) He’s so sorry for doing this to Cas. Endlessly sorry.

“Can you do me another favor? I’m so sorry.” Dean asks, eyes darting between his huge belly and Cas’s bright blue eyes.

“Don’t ever be sorry, Dean. What do you need? Anything, anything.” He reassures him.

“I...I really want pickles. And peanut butter. But- you don’t need to get me that I-I..” Dean is cut off by a warm hand spread across his belly.

“It’s okay. I have some in the fridge downstairs. I’ll grab some for you and then you can enjoy it, okay?” Castiel said, now closer to Dean, holding him as tightly as the huge belly will allow, rubbing smooth circles into his exposed flesh.

“I’ll be back in a flash.” He winked at Dean and stepped out of the bedroom door.

Dean closed his eyes and sank back a little into his pillows that were holding his weight up, but then was met by a pressure that said a little human was dancing on his bladder.

“Jesus christ, it never ends with you three, my god.” He breathed out, placing a tender hand to his belly. He received a light kick in response.

He hoisted himself up (admittedly, not so easily, with about 17 pounds of baby inside of him, and about 30 pounds of baby weight.) and padded to the bathroom.

His breasts jiggled a little bit with each step he took and he definitely could not even remotely see his feet right now. If he could, he’s sure that they’d be swollen and red. He’s truly disgustingly pregnant. And he’s loving every minute of it.

Its harder to move day by day for Dean, with joints protesting, cracking and popping with each step, and his center of balance is waaaay off. He can hardly do anything without Cas’s help and that’s why he’s eternally grateful for that man.

His messy haired angel. His savior. Without Cas being there to help him through his pregnancy all the way, he’d be a blubbering mess by now.

“Dean, baby?” He heard Castiel returning to the bedroom.

“In the bathroom, Cas.” He calls.

“Christ, Dean you shouldn’t be getting up by yourself. If you need use the bathroom you need to tell me.” Cas said, helping Dean off the commode with an outstretched arm like he weighed nothing. (Seriously, how was this man so strong?)

“I know. I just figured since you’re doing so much for me... I didn’t wanna burden you.” Dean says, feeling a bit embarrassed at the fact he can no longer do things on his own now, but releasing to it.

“Dean, you never are a burden to me. I love taking care of you. I love taking care of you like you’re taking care of our children.” Cas mutters, handing Dean his craving.

“Ahhhhh yes! I love you, Cas. I wouldn’t wanna be with anyone else for the rest of my life.”

“I love you too, beautiful.” Cas says, staring into Dean’s eyes like he hung the moon.

Both he and Cas retreat under the covers, and Dean is feeling a little bit better now. He still had an uncomfortable knot in his lower back from the tension of carrying three full sized babies.

All while Dean is eating his disgusting combo (which isn’t as disgusting as it seems, he promises) Cas just stares at him with that look.

The same look that he gave him on the first night they met in college, when Dean accidentally spilled coffee all over Cas’ chemistry textbook.

The same look when he proposed to Dean, on one knee, eyes welling with tears and brimming with unbridled love and adoration.

Lastly, the same look was on his face the moment Dean told him he was pregnant. With triplets.

Castiel just looked at Dean with such undying love and adoration, it made his heart swell up and his bones melt. He always managed to turn Dean into a pile of jelly.

“What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?” Dean asked, mouth still full of pickle and peanut butter. Also, still fucking naked.

“No. You’re just so beautiful like this. I did this to you, we did this. I can’t wait to be a father, Dean.” Cas moved forward to place a soft and pliant kiss to each and every single stretch mark on his belly, humming amusedly all the while.

”I just love you like this. Your body is so perfectly round and shaped. So soft and pillowy. You’re protecting our children well. You’re so beautiful. I wish I could just keep you like this all the time, sitting, eating, keeping your feet up, growing fatter and happier while I do the hard work. I love you.” He turns his eyes from Dean’s shimmery green orbs back down to his huge stomach.

“I can’t wait to meet you.” He holds Dean’s stomach with tender but protective hands, murmuring affections into the gigantic mound.

Tears were now steadily streaming down Dean’s face. God damn pregnancy hormones. He wiped away his hot tears and let out a wet sniffle and guided Cas closer to his chest.  
  
He rested Castiel’s warm face onto the now-cool skin of his breasts and petted his hair lightly, while pressing little kisses into his hair.

“God, I don’t know what I’d do without you Dean.” Cas whimpers. God damn it, he was crying now too. This pregnancy made the both of them blubbering messes.

“Cas, is this a bad time to ask for you to give me a massage? My back is killing me.” Dean says, smirking slightly.

“You are so lucky I love you, Dean Winchester.” Cas breathes, tucking himself behind Dean and his massive belly, pressing light knuckles into Dean’s lower back.

“Aah-h... yeah I know.” Dean says looking lovingly over his huge belly, rolling with babies and his wonderful fiancé behind him.

“I love you.” He breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Comments make my day!!


End file.
